Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123
Hey^^ willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 06:59, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Schattenpelz123, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tigerstern. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:56, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hallo Schattenpelz123, ich habe gerade deinen Avatar gesehen und vermute, dass es sich dabei um das Schülerinnen-Bild von Schattenpelz handelt. Ich würde dich bitten, dir einen anderen Avatar zu suchen, da es verboten ist, die Bilder anderer Benutzer als seine eigenen auszugeben. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du eine schöne Zeit und viel Spaß im Wiki hast. LG ~ 13:51, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Deswegen hab ich mich grade gekümmert Topas :) Hier ist das Bild, damit du einen anderen Ava verwenden kannst^^ 14:02, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC)right :Okay danke :) 14:12, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier ist es^^ 14:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC)right Bild Vielen Dank :) Womit hab ich die Ehre :D Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 15:37, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Ein Bild for you ^^ 14:27, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb|For You Bild Hey, Erst einmal herzlich Willkommen im Wiki, ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier ;) Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gern an mich wenden und außerdem vielen Dank für dein Bild ^^ LG 15:53, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Büüld auch :3 Hallo Shade :3 Danke für das Bild ich finds toll hier ich schenk dir auch eins >:3 rightich nenne sie Ohneschweif :3 (tja ich liebe das) 16:09, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallölee Hi auch wenn wir uns noch nie gesehen haben dachte ich mir das ich dir mal hallo sage ich bin zwar etwas zu spät aber ich hoffe es macht dir nix. Habe dir ein bild gemacht und ich hoffe das es dir gefällt.Eine frage kann ich dich schatten oder pelzi nennen? LGB Maissturm PS: kannst dir auch einen Namen für mich ausdenken thumb|Für dich Bild Hallo Shadow, ich möchte mich bei dir auch noch recht herzlich für das schöne Bild bedanken, dass du mir gemalt hast. LG 14:00, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke und Bild! Hey, erstmal herzlichen Dank für dein schönes Bildchen :3 Und hier ist ein Bild für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir ♥ (Schattenstern alternativ version XD) Datei:Schattenstern.png Haha, mit Leuchteaugen. Du bist die Erste, die ein Leuchteaugen-Bild von mir bekommt ;) GLG 15:02, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Schatten ich wollte mich mal für dein cooles Bild bedanken:D Es ist dir echt guuut gelungen.Hatten wir eig. schon Spitznamen?? Naja egal LG Mais Freundeliste Hey Schatti(darf ich dich so nennen?). ^^ Ich wollt dich fragen ob du mich zu deiner Freundeliste hinzufügen könntest. ~ Wollt dich einfach mal deswegen fragen. :´D LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:09, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke danke für das tolle bild, danke,danke,danke :3 18:12, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke wegen dem Bild, es ist echt schön :3 12:25, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey :) Danke, für das wirklich schöne Bild *__* 18:54, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und danke für das Bild und die Gratulierung :D 05:09, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD :) Hi Schadow, for you ;) :right und darf ich dich auch ''Sha(-)ding ''nennen? Liebe Grüße 17:26, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) re awww, danke:3 echt schön geworden♥ 12:10, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hey, Danke für das tolle Bildchen, sieht klasse aus (: Im Chat bin ich ja eigentlich schon länger nicht mehr und mir ist momentan auch nicht so nach Gesellschaft, was aber nichts mit dem Wiki zu tun hat, sondern mit nem Ereignis aus meinem Freundeskreis. Wenn, dann bin ich eig nur bei Skype zu sprechen oder eben hier über meine Diskuseite ^^ LG 20:36, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meiner ist tinka26896, wunder dich nicht über die langen Zahlen, die stehen nur für meinen Geburtstag ^^ - Silber Admin Frage hay thx für dein cooles Bild es ist echt hamma! Und sorry das ich dich noch nicht aufgennommen habe das werde ich jtzt machen ;) Ja klar kannst du Admin werden aber das ist eine sehr große verantwortung! LG deine 09:56, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE:Bildddddd :P Hey,dankee für das Bild. :D Echt toll geworden. :3 Du bekommst auch bald ein Bild von mir,wen ich Zeit dafür habe. :) GLG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:36, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Bildchen ist fertig ^.^ Hey,dein Bild ist fertig. ^^ Hier ist es: thumb|Wollt mal was anderes ausprobieren ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :) GLG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:50, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) thumbFür dich weil ich von dir auch schon so viele Bilder bekommen hab <3 Deine Euli <3 Antwort auf dein problem Ich glaub, ich weiß, was du meinst^^ Das hatte ich auch mal. Du hast es wahrscheinlich nur abgespeichert und nicht exportiert, oder? Denn diese Datei ".xcf" gilt hier nicht^^ Ich weiß ja nicht, welches GIMP du benutzt, aber dann geb ich dir halt zwei Erklärungen... Also: GIMP 2.8: Also, du musst auf Gimp auf "Datei" oben in der Leiste gehen und dann auf "Exportieren" und dann musst du hinter dem letzten Punkt das "xcf" durch ein "png" ersetzen. Wenn da schon "png" steht, dann kannst du es so lassen^^ GIMP 2.6: Wieder auf "Datei" und dann auf "Speichern unter" dann musst du hinter dem punkt wieder nur ein "png" einsetzen^^ Wenn da noch keins ist ~ 17:42, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem ^^ 18:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hay Hay Shadowi ich bins Mais, ich habe dir ein Bild gemacht^^ Wenn du willst kannst du es ja als ava nehmen ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir LG deine 18:13, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Es soll Geißel sein :3 Danke dein Bild ist voll cool gemworden^^ lg 18:37, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hm.. Chatfreundinnen... Ich glaub dafür kenne ich Dich noch zu wenig, sry. PS: Vielen Dank, für Dein wunderschönes Bild! Liebe Grüße 11:33, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC)